cat out of the bag
by shikastemari
Summary: Denki and his friends want to prank Boruto and to do it, they hack Boruto's social media. Unexpectedly, they find out that he is in a relationship with Sarada. With it, they don't know how to act, since the unmasked couple continue trying to hide it from them. BoruSara.


"Are you sure about this?"

Denki rolled his eyes, again. Of course he was sure about it. There was one thing Denki was extremely better than Boruto: his tech skills. The blond boy barely knew how to turn on his computer. So, when Denki got drunk by the first time ever, his first thought was to hack into Boruto's account.

"When did you start to chicken out on these things, Iwabe?" Denki replied, his fingers moving rapidly on his keyboard and a smirk plastered on his face.

From where Denki was standing, he heard Iwabe's deep sigh. He wouldn't stop him. In fact, he knew his friend was almost as excited to see where this were going.

"There you go. His password is…" Denki adjusted his glasses to make sure he was reading it right. "UzumakiDelicious. He gotta be kidding me."

Iwabe got closer to see and started laughing tremendously. "Ok, I definitely don't feel any guilt now."

"Ok, we are in." Denki looked up to his friend. "Where should we start?"

Iwabe just smirked devilish as Denki almost read his mind. "Sarada." Both said in unison.

To their surprise, but not really, she was the first at the chat, which indicated that she was the last person he talked to. Clicking on their conversation, the air got stuck in both of their throat's and Denki felt his heart pounding like crazy.

 **Sarada Uchiha: [10:00]**

Tell me again, why the hell are we dating?

 **Boruto Uzumaki: [10:01]**

cuz u love me badly

 **Sarada Uchiha: [10:04]**

What a weak reason.

"They are…" Denki started, his eyes widened and his mouth agape.

" _DATING_." Iwabe completed, his tone a bit lower than he wished.

Denki closed the conversation when an eggplant emoji appeared. He didn't want to believe his own eyes. _Boruto and Sarada were dating behind their backs._

"So, what now?" Iwabe looked at Denki, who just had another idea on how to mess with Boruto and he knew exactly who would be perfect to help him.

"I don't wanna do it," Iwabe whined, facepalming himself.

Shikadai put a hand on Iwabe's shoulder and squeezed it. "You're doing it. It can't be anyone else, Iwabe. Boruto would know something was off. None of us would never hit on Sarada. You, on the other hand, are just unpredictable."

They were all sit around a table on their favorite coffee shop, waiting for the new couple to appear.

"We could just punch them until they say the truth." Chocho suggested, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. _Me_."

"They didn't tell anyone, Chubbs. Don't take it personal." Inojin shrugged, taking a sip on his drink.

"Isn't that what we are doing? Taking it personal?" Iwabe suggested and all of them poundered their actions for a moment. Denki was the first one to nod.

Boruto and Sarada didn't take much to arrive at the coffee shop. Sarada got there first, and Boruto followed her three minutes after. If it was earlier, no one would think it suspicious, but now, they _knew_ what it meant.

As Shikadai and Denki planned, Sarada sat next to Iwabe. When Boruto arrived, the only seat he had was between Denki and Shikadai, right in front of Sarada. Chocho was at the top of the table, while Shikadai and Inojin were next to Iwabe.

It was only when Sarada started to laugh about something stupid Boruto said, Iwabe did his first move.

"You look so beautiful when you smile." He blurted out, his gaze locked on Sarada's, now, pink cheeks. She put one strand of hair behind her ear and looked down, embarrassed.

"Where did that come from?" Inojin smirked. Denki wanted to give Inojin that, while everyone else was literally almost out of breath trying to contain a laugh - except maybe for Chocho, who seem like on the edge of punching Boruto -, the pale blond guy was simply putting _an act_. "Are you finally tell her you have been crushing on her since, well, always?"

His last comment made even Iwabe's jaw to drop. Shikadai coughed, to cover up the laugh wanting to escape while Denki bit his lower lip and risked a look on his other blond friend. Boruto remained impassive, but one of his eyebrows was up.

While Sarada, well, her color face matched her outfit.

"Inojin! How rude to blurt things like that." Chocho said after a while. "But yeah, it has been way too long. Just ask her out already, Iwabe."

Boruto stood up, bringing the attention of everyone, except for Shikadai's, who were starting at Sarada. He saw the exact moment Sarada slightly shook her head, silently scolding him for his little scene.

Shikadai smiled. So, it _was_ true. They were actually dating.

"Is there something wrong, Boruto?" Inojin asked, in a mock-innocent tone. Boruto glared at him, before taking in a deep breath.

"I forgot to order something to drink." Boruto replied, already leaving the table.

Sarada's gaze followed him the whole time and everyone now watched her. They wondered how long they would to continue pretending in front of them.

Iwabe didn't say anything, but he was really intrigued with this side of Boruto. At least, it did help him to gather strength to keep _going_.

When Boruto returned to the table, Iwabe pretended to take an eyelash under Sarada's eyes. "I am sorry for all this. I should've said something earlier."

Denki scratched his nose, looking away to hide the amusement on his gaze. Everyone in the table, except for Boruto, had the same look on their faces.

"No- No, Iwabe." Sarada put her hands up, in a surrender gesture. "It's fine. No need to apologize."

"So," Iwabe took a deep breath. If it was to keep him from laughing or for actually acting, their friends didn't know. "Would you give me a chance to take you on a date?"

A crack noise filled the space between all of them, all the heads turning to the guy who did it. Boruto's cup was shattered on the table, the coffee spilled on his shirt, but his eyes were steady on Sarada's face with a frown.

"Boruto, you seem bothered. Is there anything wrong?" Shikadai asked and he felt the exact moment where Boruto _lost_ it.

"She can't go on a date with you, 'ttebasa." Boruto's deep rusky voice just made Iwabe laugh.

"Why is that?" He asked in response, narrowing his eyes while a smile were playing on his lips. He knew what was coming.

"Cause she's already taken!" Boruto stood up, again, looking down to Iwabe and Sarada.

That was the exact moment all of them started to laugh, earning confused looks from both Boruto and Sarada.

"But seriously, how did we never notice that?" Chocho pointed to Boruto, then Sarada. "It's obvious!"

"We weren't paying attention. Nobody ever tried to make a move on them before." Shikadai explained, wiping away a tear.

Boruto's frown got even deeper. "What is happening?"

"We know the two of you are dating." Denki told them.

"How didn't you tell me about it?" Chocho pointed to Sarada, who wasn't being able to follow her thoughts.

Boruto looked away, his cheeks tinted a new shade of red, while Sarada was standing there, her mouth in a 'O' shape.

"When?" She asked at the same time Boruto mouthed a _how_.

"A week." Denki shrugged, feeling flushed about the explanation he had to give. "So, I may or may not have gotten drunk and decide that hacking to your account to mess with you was a good idea. The idea was to send Sarada a full declaration of love, but when we opened it..."

It was clear to everybody the way Sarada sunk on her chair, covering her face.

"Hm, so, what did you read? _Exactly_?" Boruto gulped, his hands on his hips.

"Something about Sarada not knowing why she was dating you." Denki answered, he thought it was a good idea to let the eggplant emoji out of the conversation.

The relief that took both of Sarada and Boruto was instantaneous.

Boruto contoured the table and stopped behind Sarada, putting both of hands on her shoulders. The girl peered up at him, smiling.

"So, the cat is out of the bag. _Finally,_ and now I can do this in public."

He leaned in, capturing Sarada's lips with his. She smiled against his mouth, especially when they started to hear a few ' _ewwwwwww_ ' and ' _oh get a room you two_ ' coming from their friends.

Boruto opened his eyes, looking around the table, his mouth stil against Sarada's. His voice was almost inaudible. "Don't ew me, you guys were the one who outed us and now you are about to witness me on full boyfriend mode. Good luck, guys!"

"Shannaro," Sarada said under her breath, still smiling.

"We released a monster." Iwabe facepalmed himself once again, while all the others nodded.

They thought they were messing with the new couple, but they just ended up making them a favour. Basically, all their friends do was to give them new places to hook up, but they didn't mind. They were actually happy to finally see them finding their way to each other and because of it, they would find a way to deal with all the new PDA.


End file.
